Childhood Friends
by Rupert-luver14
Summary: When two unexpected friends come together after many years apart again, will sparks fly. Ones in great danger, will their long lost friend be able to save them. D-G


Childhood Friends  
  
Summary: When two unexpected friends come together after many years apart again, will sparks fly. Ones in great danger, will their long lost friend be able to save them.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character, it is all J. K. Rowlings lovely work. I may make new characters, and they will be mine, but you will know the difference, because this would be the first time that you heard of them.  
  
"When I get older, I'm gonna marry you," he whispered to her as he pulled him self up off the floor. They were in the attic, even though it looked and smelled filthy, they made it special in their own way.  
  
"Maybe we won't even know each other when were older..."she said as a little tear rolled down her pale cheek. He slowly walked over to her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She slowly lowered her head into her tiny hands and began to silently cry.  
  
"I have to go, you know that. You'll probably be coming next year."  
  
They sat in silent, while memories pasted in their minds, like a movie playing. She knew he had to go, just like all her brother had over the past years. The dust rolled around on the wood floor, and a soft breeze came threw the window.  
  
"I'm scared," she whispered faintly though her hands that covered her face. She was scared of losing a friend, a best friend. She would also have to be alone on all those days that she usually spent with him when they weren't in public school together. Now he was going to Hogwarts, and nothing would ever be the same.  
  
He got up on his legs and slowly walked over towards a metal chest. He opened it up, and took out a black velvet box. A white flower was wrapped around it and tided into a not. He slowly handed her the box with much care and sat down next to her as she opened it. Tears glistened in her chocolate brown eyes as she opened the box. Two silver chains shined up at her. In the middle of both where the initials "V + D" engraved across it. A tear slowly trickled down her cheek. He gently took one out of the velvet box and placed it on small wrist. He then placed one on his wrist.  
  
"I charmed it so that if you're hurt then I will now, and vice versa," he said. She opened and closed her mouth and tried to say something but nothing came out. He already knew what she was going to ask, so she didn't have to say anything at all.  
  
"It will turn black and begin to burn around your wrist where the bracelet is. That will tell you that I'm hurt or in danger."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his and cried into his shoulder. She never got this kind of stuff coming from a family of 6 older brothers. They stayed like that in silent for a few moments. She truly loved the boy in her arms, and he truly loved her. They had been best friends for many years, even though they weren't suppose to befriend each other.  
  
"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! GET OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Draco quickly broke the embrace and grabbed her hand quickly. He ran down stairs that led out of the attic and down a dark hallway with her grabbing his hand fiercely. He finally got to a room that was his bedroom and flew open the door. The loud footsteps neared them as they went threw the door and slammed it behind themselves. He looked from side to side of the room looking for some place to hide his best friend. The footsteps stopped at the doorway, as Draco pulled her towards a door at the other end of the room. The doorknob began to twist as he pushed her into the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you my child," his father said as he frowned at the young boy in front of him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
His father began to pace the room back and forth. He started to get the little lines between his eyebrows when he was made.  
  
"Where are they!"  
  
"Where are what?  
  
"The bracelets," he yelled at his son who froze where he was.  
  
"I...I...don't know what you're talking about," his son whispered towards the ground.  
  
His father snatched the bracelet that lay on his son's wrist. He threw it towards the ground, where it disappeared and it was no longer seen visible. His father began to pace the room, looking for the other one.  
  
"Where is it!"  
  
"I don't have an other one father, that was the only one."  
  
His father sharply placed his fist in his pocket and pulled out a small picture of paper. He crumpled it up and threw it at his son. Draco reached down and picked it up. It was the recite for two silver bracelets.  
  
"I lost it father..." Draco whispered.  
  
"So the story changes, is that how it goes boy."  
  
His father pulled out a wand and muttered a spell under his breath. Draco fell to his knees and let out a faint scream. His father held the spell on him as tears began to fall from his gray eyes.  
  
Inside the closet she watched through a whole in horror. A burning pain shot through her wrist, and she held onto it trying to calm the pain. Her best friend lay helplessly on the ground as his father walked out of the room.  
  
She threw the door open and ran by his side, cradling his head in her warm hands. A single tear fell from her eye and hit his pale face. He tried to say something, but nothing came out of his opened mouth.  
  
"I better go, and just remember I love you Draco," she whispered as she got up from the ground and made her way towards the fireplace.  
  
"I love you too Virginia," was all he could muster in a whisper.  
  
Virginia grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. She gave Draco one last smile and then threw the powder towards the ground as she shouted "The Burrow".  
  
She stepped out of the fireplace and smelt her mothers homemade cookies in the oven. She made her way towards the kitchen, and up to her room. She lay down and closed her eyes.  
  
Banging came from the outside of her door, and she got up and opened it. Her brothers, Fred and George, stood side by side.  
  
"Supper time Gin," Fred said and was about to leave when he noticed her wrist. "Hey look George, Gin got a gift from her boyfriend she keeps seeing.  
  
George looked down at her wrist and snatched it off. He inspected it and then started to laugh.  
  
"Look at it, it's real silver." George said as he threw it to Fred.  
  
They began to throw it back and forth as Virginia tried to grab it in midair. She began to get violent for they did not return it.  
  
"Give it back!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"TIME FOR SUPPER!" Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
George pasted it to Fred one last time, but he had already left for downstairs. The bracelet flew to the ground and under her bed, making it disappear. Ginny didn't realize at the time, so she headed down the stairs with her brothers. 


End file.
